Purgatório
by lsakyl
Summary: ...Para existir e, no entanto não existir. Para querer e para não ter. Para amar e para não ser amado. Para ver e para não ser visto. Ou ouvido. Ou sentido... [Oneshot. Jesse POV.] TRADUÇÃO


**Autora: **_Lolly Pop Ali_

**Tradutora: **_S2-SaKy-S2_

**N/A: **_Isso é uma idéia estranha e sem noção que eu tive com a Aina a muuuuito tempo atrás. Eu mudei ela desde então. Eu pessoalmente não acho que está tããããão bom, mas a Steph gostou. De um jeito estranho._

_Amor Lolly._

**N/T: **_Hm, resolvi voltar a traduzir fics e depois que li essa de novo, eu não consegui resistir e precisei postar. Já avisando, ela é bem triste, na minha opinião!_

**DISCLAIMED TO MEG CABOT.**

* * *

_**Purgatório**_

Tudo começou em um dia que não parecia diferente de qualquer outro.

Todos os meus dias pareciam imitar o outro. Nada se destacava. Nada me interessava.

_Até que ela veio._

Uma garota. Mais nova que eu. Ela tinha dezesseis. A mãe dela a trouxe para o quarto dela e perguntou o que ela achou.

E sorrindo, a garota replicou felizmente que ela amou o rosa claro feminino nas paredes e o laço na cama.

Foi então que o meu coração, um coração que não batia em um século e meio, pulou.

Alguma coisa nessa garota . . . alguma coisa nela me fez perceber o quanto eu desejava viver.

Susannah era o nome dela. Susannah Simon. Ela era . . . _linda_. Feliz, inocente, jovem e tão _linda_.

E ela não podia me ver.

Porque eu estava morto.

Oh, naquele momento quando a mãe dela perguntou se ela tinha gostado das decorações do quarto dela, uma esperança rápida e desesperada disparou de mim quando eu podia ter _jurado_ que seu olhar encontrou o meu.

Entretanto, eu estava errado. Certamente errado.

Ela podia me ver tanto quanto eu podia tocar ela.

Os dias e semanas e meses se passaram. Eu cuidei dela, com tanto cuidado, concedendo sua privacidade, que ela tanto merecia. Quando ela vinha para casa da escola, eu a observei escrever páginas de letras redondas e irregulares que pareciam excêntricas para mim. Eu observei seu cabelo cair pelos seus ombros enquanto ela falava no 'telefone'. Eu a observei enquanto seus olhos iam se fechando, tarde da noite, quando ela ia dormir. Eu a observei chorar em seus travesseiros, algumas vezes, e eu não queria mais nada na minha existência acabada, do que segurar ela. Lhe dizer que tudo estava bem.

Não demorou muito tempo antes de eu perceber que eu tinha me apaixonado por ela.

Se _mio Dios_ desejou me amaldiçoar, ele não poderia ter escolhido um método melhor de fazê-lo. Aqui, estava a mulher que eu queria tão desesperadamente e, no entanto, eu era invisível para ela. Eu não existia.

Eu era somente seu espectador silencioso.

Então veio o dia em que ela trouxe para casa outro homem. O nome dele: Paul.

E mãe dela não estava, nem seu padrasto. Estava tarde, uma hora que era altamente inapropriado para um homem como esse _Paul_ estar vendo a _mi hermosa_ em seu quarto.

Entretanto, ele estava lá.

Não demorou muito tempo entes de ele ter ela pressionada na cama, beijando ela de uma maneira obviamente desrespeitosa. Eu vi a perna dela se mover para cima, seu joelho pressionado entre as pernas dele.

Eu deveria ter desviado o olhar. Desmaterizado. Teria tornado as coisas mais fáceis. Mas eu não podia. Um ciúme louco, negro e repulsivo bombeou ardentemente pelas minhas veias com um efeito ácido. Meus punhos estavam fechados e meus lábios estavam partidos em fúria porque este homem que NÃO era eu, estava tocando Susannah daquele jeito.

Não que eu fosse _algum dia_ ser atrevido o suficiente para beijar ela enquanto ela estivesse embaixo de mim.

Não que eu algum dia _pudesse_.

O fato é que esse _Paul_ conseguia me deixar cego com solidão, inveja e miséria. Enquanto ele corria suas mãos pelas pernas dela, que ela cobriu tão pouco comparando com as mulheres no meu tempo, alguma coisa quebrou dentro de mim.

Como resultado, o espelho da Susannah se despedaçou.

O par se sentou apressadamente. Susannah parecia ruborizada e alarmada, e esse 'Paul' olhava acusadoramente.

_Então, seus olhos azuis caíram em mim._

E sua sobrancelha se levantou.

Ele – ele podia me _VER_.

Nombres de Dios . . .

Susannah se apressou em perguntar se ele estava bem. Ele apenas me encarou.

"Vá embora" minhas palavras estavam tão espessamente sufocadas com raiva e ofensa.

Em resposta, ele deu um sorriso presunçoso, virando-se novamente para Susannah e a beijando profundamente.

Susannah suspirou e ele, novamente, tocou-a por todo seu corpo em jeitos que não eram apenas inapropriados, mas estavam violando ela. Ela tocou o peito dele e riu seu nome.

Quando ela foi lá embaixo para pegar 'refrigerante', _Paul_ se virou para mim, sorrindo.

Com um olhar de ódio, e dei um passo para ele. "Deixe a Susannah em paz." Eu o avisei.

Ele gargalhou. "E eu devia ouvir um fantasma… por quê?"

"Você não é bom o suficiente para ela." Eu o informei desagradavelmente. "Saia do quarto dela. Você só a desrespeitou."

Ele cruzou os braços e riu um pouco. "E você pode me culpar? Digo . . . O que, você é de 1800 ou algo assim?" ele olhou para as minhas roupas desdenhosamente, "E ainda assim, não me diga que VOCÊ não quer – você sabe." Ele indicou a cama da Susannah com um sorriso sinistro.

Meus olhos se arregalaram com o surgimento repentino de puro e vergonhoso ódio.

"_Saia_."

"Me obrigue." Ele sorriu, seus olhos desonestos brilhando com o desafio. Eu não fiz nada. Eu nunca tinha conhecido alguém que pudesse me ver antes . . .

Ele riu de mim zombateiro. "É, isso mesmo, _fantasma_. Você não pode me obrigar a fazer nada. Se não fosse pelo fato que eu planejo estar _muito_ ocupado em pouco tempo, você já teria ido embora." Ele me disse.

. . . Embora?

"Eu pedi para você ir." Minha voz aumentou. "Você vai fazer _nada_ mais com Susannah."

As sobrancelhas de Paul levantaram de repente. "Oh Deus." Ele disse com nojo. "O que, você ama ela ou algo assim?"

Eu senti meu rosto empalidecer.

"Eu – Eu cuido de- "

Ele teve a ousadia de riu do meu amor e das minhas boas intenções. Ele riu abertamente. "Nossa." Ele disse, rindo. "Eu acho que eu nunca ouvi algo tão DEPRIMENTE. Um cara morto amando uma garota que nem sabe que ele está lá. Eu realmente devo te tirar da sua miséria."

Outra onda dessa fúria, que ele continuamente inspirava, apareceu, enrijecendo meus músculos. Eu fiz um movimento para acertar ele por suas palavras indecentes, mas Susannah voltou pela porta, latas de alumínio em suas mãos. Ele sorriu para Paul timidamente. "Do que você estava rindo?"

Paul deu de ombros e então gesticulou para uma foto na penteadeira dela. Era uma foto, com uma garotinha sendo segurada nos braços de um homem mais velho.

"Você era uma criança bonitinha." Paul disse. "Quem é aquele?"

"Meu pai." Susannah murmurou. "Ele está, hm, morto."

Paul permaneceu impassível com essa informação. Em vinte minutos, eu fui forçado a me desmaterializar.

Porque Paul realmente falou a verdade com o que ele disse. Que ele estaria 'ocupado'.

"Olhe _isso_." Ele disse. Uma declaração direcionada para mim.

E eu não podia suportar observar tal ato.

- 8 -

Um mês e Susannah ainda chorava com o que Paul havia roubado dela. Ela chorava de noite. Ela contou a ninguém em particular sobre sua estupidez e o quão 'suja' ela era. E o quanto odiava ela mesma e Paul depois de como ele a tratou depois da . . . relação deles.

Ela chorou e eu não podia segurar ela. Eu não podia correr meus dedos por seu cabelo, sussurrar coisas confortantes em sua orelha e afirmar para ela que alguém _realmente_ amava ela o suficiente para respeitá-la do jeito que ela precisava.

Eu amava ela.

Eu estava sempre tão perto dela e, no entanto tão longe. Um plano inteiro longe dela.

Eu devo ter feito algo realmente horrível na minha vida passada para ter merecido esse destino.

Para existir e, no entanto não existir.

Para querer e para não ter.

Para amar e para não ser amado.

Para ver e para não ser visto.

Ou ouvido.

Ou sentido.

Se eu achava que morrer era doloroso, não era nada comparado com a dor que eu senti depois de parar de respirar.

Como eu podia ter pecado tão severamente para ficar preso nesse purgatório?

. . . Susannah estava chorando novamente. Ela estava fria.

Eu fechei a janela para ela. Ela se sentou, olhando em volta.

"Olá?" Ela disse hesitante, contendo as lágrimas.

"Olá." Eu disse calorosamente. "Olá, _hermosa_."

Oh, se ela apenas pudesse ter me escutado.

Olhando desconfiada, ela lentamente se arrumou para dormir. A luz da lua brilhou através da janela dela e a banhou numa luz branca. Estava frio lá fora, e rapidamente, a janela começou a embaçar.

Tristemente, eu sorri. Eu caminhei para a janela e escrevi palavras com um dedo morto.

'_Alguém ama você_.'

Só que ela nunca descobriria quem é esse alguém.

Essa meia vida é uma maldição que eu desejaria a ninguém.

Eu meramente desejei que eu soubesse o que eu tinha feito para merecê-la.

Para merecer amar uma mulher tão linda que estava tão fora do meu alcance que era cruel.

Tais coisas me fazem questionar a existência de Deus. Porque ele não poderia ser tão cruel a ponto de fazer isso . . . poderia?

Eu fechei meus olhos, sentindo, pela primeira vez, o quão verdadeiramente frio era o quarto da minha morte.

Nunca foi tão frio . . . nem mesmo quando eu estava vivo.

Agora, entretanto . . .

. . ._ estava congelando_.

* * *

**N/T:**_E aí? Gostaram? Acham que eu deveria continuar traduzindo fics? Ou a minha tradução é tão horrível que eu não deveria estragar as fics? Mandem reviews, a autora vai ficar muito contente. E eu também, na verdade.. XD_

_Rach _


End file.
